Knight (Detective) to G3
by EHSparkwoman
Summary: Brave Police J-Decker. Saejima has a new simulator to test; and who better to help him than the Brave Police? Saejima's also invited a few friends and the losing side of this simulation is going to end up humilated! This fic has all of the main characters in it.


**AN: I don't own Brave Police; it belongs to whoever created it. (I wish I owned Gunmax though…) After watching all of this series in the space of a week; I felt I had to contribute something to the fanfic archives for it. I decided upon all of them playing a game of chess (with the losing side being forced to do something embarrassing). Bold speech when someone speaks is supposed to be English.**

It was one of those slow days at the station; where nothing seemed to be happening. Yuuta had almost dozed off while attempting to do paperwork, when heard a knock on the door. He jumped, before shouting for the person outside to come in. The others all stopped to see who it was as well. It turned out to be Saejima, the commissioner. He saw they were all looking at him and so told them his plan.

"I have something I wish to test out."

"Oh, is it a new bit of technology for us?" Gunmax sat up a little straighter; hoping they'd finally upgraded his bike.

"Of a sort." Saejima answered him. This earned him confused reactions, so he explained.

"It is a training facility; so you can practice missions, among other things."

"So… I could play soccer there!" Drill Boy bounced to his feet.

"I don't think that's what the Commissioner had in mind, somehow." Power Joe shook his head.

"I called a few friends to assist you in the testing of it; let's go down there and meet them." The commissioner turned and walked back out of the door. Yuuta looked confused.

"Did we just get told to go somewhere?" He asked, scratching the back of his head.

"The commissioner didn't tell us where to go." McCrane noted, just as the commissioner peeked his head around the door.

"Head to the basement." He told them; before disappearing around the door once more. Yuuta scratched his head once more, before turning to the Brave Police. Shadowmaru had already disappeared and the others were heading for the door; obviously happy for the distraction. Yuuta scampered out of the room towards the human sized lift to the basement. The Brave Police headed into a door they were certain hadn't been there last week; marked 'Training Room'. They saw a flight of stairs leading down.

"It's a little dark down there…" Drill Boy looked down the stairs nervously.

"You stay here then." Power Joe smirked; heading down the stairs. The others followed him, Drill Boy just hearing McCrane telling Power Joe not be so mean to him. Drill Boy then realised he was going to be left in the corridor, alone.

"Wait for me!" He shouted down the stairs, before running after the others. Duke thought he heard a certain voice; one he was sure he shouldn't be hearing. _But… Lady is in London…_ He thought, walking faster. He found a door at the bottom of the stairs and opened it. He was a little surprised by the light coming out of the room.

"Duke!" His optics weren't playing tricks; that was for certain.

"Lady!" He shouted, kneeling down. Regina ran up to him and slid her arms around his leg.

"Pleased you remember us, Knight." Duke started at that voice. He was sure he was dreaming now; he saw him die.

"Bishop?" He glanced up and saw not only Bishop; but the rest of the Scotland Yard Brave Police were waiting for him.

"Yes, Knight." Duke expected to be woken by Yuuta calling him; like Deckerd said he was that one time. He'd saw them die, forced to fight each other by Chieftains.

"How?" He asked.

"Their AIs were intact inside the bodies. We just transferred them to new ones." Regina told him. She was certain Duke was shaking, unable to believe his former team mates were alive.

"Like what was performed on me." Deckerd told him. Everyone else had now made their way down the stairs and had gathered inside the training room.

"Where's Ten?" Duke then asked; still recovering from that particular fact that had been hidden from him.

"He's devastated he couldn't come over to visit." Rook sniggered.

"He was in for repairs when we got the call, so he had to stay behind." Bishop shook his head.

"Why are we here, anyway? Not to question your choice, Saejima-san." King pointed out.

"To help me test this!" The floor then lit up, revealing a square area. It had eight rows of eight squares, alternating black and white along the rows.

"Um… We knew about you…" Dumpson started to say, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"…But we only know Rook and Bishop by name." Power Joe added. They decided not to point out exactly how they knew only those two. Duke screaming for them is not how they wanted to find out what they were called.

"Right then. That's Rook." A yellow bot that hadn't yet given his name pointed to a dark green one. He had what looked a bit like gold feathers sprouting from either side his head.

"And that's Pawn." Rook pointed at the yellow bot who spoke first. He had a rather prominent orange helmet on his head.

"Prawn? You mean like those things we cook in Tempura?" Drill Boy asked, looking a little confused.

"P-A-W-N." Pawn spelt out, causing a few laughs at Drill Boy's 'Oh' that followed.

"I'm Bishop!" A pale blue bot told them. He had a staff clipped to his back, making the Japanese Brave Police wonder if he had any unique abilities.

"I'm Jack." A red bot with a gold chevron on his forehead told them, folding his arms. Deckerd thought he was acting a little like Gunmax.

"I'm Ace." A green bot with a lion's head on his chest pointed out. That only left one bot, a red one with a crest on his forehead, which was taller than the others.

"I'm King." He told them.

"Ah, the bot in charge since Duke…"

"Knight." Bishop corrected Gunmax.

"Why do you all call him Knight anyway?"

"We… didn't know he was now called Duke." King informed him.

"I'm pleased to see you all reconnecting with your leader, but…" Saejima decided to draw their attention to him once more.

"Can you all take a look at the square on the floor?" Each of them did, Regina now perched on Duke's shoulder.

"Um… what is it?" Yuuta looked confused.

"It's a chess board." Saejima told him.

"What's chess?" Shadowmaru asked.

"A game of strategy; which is how I'm going to test the training room. You will notice two exo-suits on the floor." Each of them did notice two exo-suits.

"One is for Regina, the other for Yuuta. They can give commands while inside these suits." Duke knelt down once more, allowing Regina to climb down. She quickly realised which suit was for her; the red one. Yuuta's had to be the blue one. Once both of them were inside, Saejima spoke once more.

"Now, you can get set up and begin." He received confused looks from both Regina and Yuuta.

"We don't know how to play chess." Both said, one after the other.

"Can you help me show them how to play?" He asked the Brave Police. He received a unanimous yes.

"King, Deckerd, Bishop, Duke, Rook and Pawn, stand beside the board." All of them did as asked.

"First, the pawn. Pawn, stand on a square that has one square between it and the edge." Pawn did as he was told, still completely confused.

"The pawn can only move forward one square. Unless it has not been moved, then it can move forward two squares." Pawn then saw squares appear in front of him on the board; indicating where he could move, he assumed.

"Pawns can become other pieces when they reach the other side of the board. Also, Rook can you stand in a square diagonally in front of Pawn?" Saejima's instructions were confusing, but Rook did as asked.

"Pawns can capture pieces, but only when they are on the squares diagonally in front of them; like Rook is now. Now, on to what a rook does. Rooks can move in straight lines; horizontally and vertically along the board, as many squares as they like." The squares then lit up to indicate where Rook could move.

"Duke, go and stand on a square." Duke did as asked.

"The Knight can move two spaces in one direction, then one square in another direction; only in straight lines." The squares then lit up to indicate where Duke could move.

"It looks like an English letter L!" Regina pointed out.

"Also Bishop, go and stand on the square in front of Duke." Bishop did as asked. He wasn't sure he liked the sound of this.

"Knights can also jump over other pieces when they are moving from one square to another." Duke decided he really didn't like the sound of this. It sounded like Saejima really wanted him to… A path lit up; indicating where Duke was supposed to move to, he thought. Bishop knelt down; allowing Duke to jump over him. Duke did so, ignoring the sniggers from the other Brave Police. Duke moved to the square indicated and then waited.

"Bishops can…" Saejima was interrupted by Power Joe, Drill Boy and Gunmax laughing.

"You're all named after chess pieces!" Drill Boy realised.

"So?" King remarked, folding his arms.

"Let Saejima-san speak." Deckerd told them off. Saejima cleared his throat, before continuing.

"Bishops can move only diagonally, as many squares as they want." Squares then lit up from where Bishop was standing; indicating where he could move.

"Deckerd, make your way on to the board and find a square to stand in." He did as asked. Saejima smirked; knowing this would fluster the serious bot.

"Queens can move…" He heard laughing from more than just Power Joe, Gunmax and Drill Boy this time.

"Aren't queens female?" Shadowmaru queried.

"I'm pretty sure Elizabeth is." Jack pointed out.

"Deckerd, you will have to wear a girl outfit if you are going to be this role!" Yuuta laughed. Deckerd did not look impressed.

"Queens can move any number of squares in any direction, horizontally, vertically or diagonally." Squares then lit up, covering quite a lot of the board. It seemed the queen was the most powerful piece. King then made his way on to the board, standing quite near the middle.

"Kings can move in any direction as well, but only one square at a time." Eight squares lit up, surrounding King's square.

"Also, pieces cannot move through other pieces. Only the knight can jump over other pieces. The aim is to have a piece that could capture the opponent's king, without the king being able to move out of the way of the piece or pieces that are threatening it. That is called checkmate. If a king can escape, it is called check." Saejima told them all; ending his explanation. At that point, sixteen small police robots made their way in.

"Each side has sixteen pieces; eight pawns, two rooks, knights and bishops, and one king and queen." Regina did a quick headcount; noting there were exactly 32 of them.

"Duke, will you be joining us?" She asked.

"If you want me to, Lady." He answered.

"Then there'll be seven Brave Police on each team." She realised.

"Then I will." Duke answered.

"I have one more condition." Saejima smirked; hoping this went his way. All of them turned to look nervously at him; knowing how some of his plans worked out.

"The team that gets checkmated must do something of my choosing; that I will _not_ be telling you under any conditions."

" **What**." Gunmax shrugged; unsure whether it was a good idea to agree.

"I kinda wanna try this… but…" Drill Boy fidgeted.

"Come on guys, let's all try it!" Yuuta shouted; eager to play this game. That decided it. What the boss wanted, the boss got.

"Of course boss!" They all chorused. Saejima grinned; knowing exactly what he'd planned and knowing that the Brave Police would all hate it. Regina had got the Scotland Yard Brave Police to agree as well and Saejima grinned. All of the police bots stood on the board, one square away from the edge at each end of the board.

"Now, you all need to decide which pieces you are going to be." Saejima informed the two teams. Yuuta convinced the others to huddle up and discuss it.

"I'm being the king." Yuuta told them.

"Because we'd do anything to protect you, Yuuta." Deckerd told him, each of the others nodding.

"I want to be a knight!" Drill Boy bounced up and down on the spot.

"I'll be the other one then." Shadowmaru shrugged, knowing he'd be able to jump over any of the others with ease.

"Then… we'll be the bishops!" Dumpson and Power Joe both pointed out at the same time.

"Deckerd has to be the queen; it is the most powerful piece on the board." Yuuta suggested, prompting giggles from the other bots.

"Why does it have to be called a queen though…?" Deckerd whined; but not protesting the choice. That left Gunmax and McCrane as the rooks. They turned to face the Scotland Yard group, and saw they were ready as well.

"Right, rooks stand in the corners." Gunmax and McCrane stepped forward, Gunmax heading to the corner on Yuuta's right, McCrane on the left. Rook went to the corner on the left at the other side of the board, and Pawn went to the right. Saejima then announced the next pieces; the knights.

"Knights stand on the square beside the rooks." Drill Boy bounced forward and landed in the square beside Gunmax. Shadowmaru shrugged and stood in the square beside McCrane. It amused them that at the other side of the board, _Duke_ and Jack had stepped forward.

"So, Sir Knight was chosen as a knight!" Duke growled, but where the flippant comment had come from didn't surprise him. He hoped he would make Gunmax pay for that later. He stood beside Rook, with Jack standing beside Pawn.

"Bishops stand beside the knights." Yuuta laughed when he noticed Bishop step forward on the other side of the board. It didn't escape his notice that Power Joe had stood beside Shadowmaru. Somebody was going to end up hitting Drill Boy during this game, and Power Joe had made the mature decision it wasn't likely to be him if he was on the other half of the board. Dumpson stood beside Drill Boy, shaking his head. Why Power Joe insisted on picking fights with the younger bot, he'd never know. At the other side of the board, Bishop had stood beside Duke and Ace had stood beside Jack.

"Queens, step forward." Deckerd and Regina did as Saejima asked.

"Regina, stand in the square beside Bishop. Deckerd, stand in the square beside Power Joe." Both did as asked.

"Yuuta, King, stand in the remaining square on your side of the board." They did so, Saejima grinning at the set up.

"Who goes first?" Yuuta asked.

"You can, you're the youngest." Regina told him.

"Yuuta, make your move." Saejima told them from his spot at the edge of the room, going silent now.

"Uh… what should I do?" He glanced at his screen inside the exo-suit. It told him where all of his pieces were, as well as all of Regina's.

"Can I move first?" Drill Boy asked, bouncing up and down on the spot.

"Alright!" Yuuta tapped Drill Boy's head on his screen and two squares lit up on it; where Drill Boy could move to. He tapped one and it lit up on the board. Drill Boy cheered, before leap frogging over the police bot in front of him. Power Joe shook his head at the other side of the board while Drill Boy moved to the lit up square. Regina saw the screen light up in her exo-suit as well. She tapped the police bot in front of King, and tapped the square two squares in front of it. The police bot walked forward calmly and stopped in the lit up square. Yuuta then pondered what to do, figuring he should probably stop that prawn from going anywhere. He tapped the police bot in front of him and moved it in front of Regina's one. The bot moved in the same manner as the other one did.

"Good choice!" Drill Boy cheered him on, still fidgeting about.

"Drill Boy, stay still." Power Joe told him off. Regina had made her move while this was going on. Power Joe saw a square in front of him light up. _What can move there?_ He wondered, but then saw who could. Ace made his way over to the indicated square.

"Boss, Regina seems to be moving her more powerful pieces out to… um." Dumpson paused, unsure what the term was.

"Capture us?" Shadowmaru sounded confused as well.

"I'm going to stop her! With these!" Yuuta tapped another one of the police bots and tapped the square in front of it. The bot walked forward, sitting diagonally behind the other one that had been moved. Regina pondered for a moment, choosing to move one of her pawns as well. This one was in front of her. It sat diagonally behind both Ace and the other pawn that had moved. Yuuta realised it was his turn now. He tapped Shadowmaru's head and tapped the square beside the prawn he'd just moved. Shadowmaru saw the squares indicating where he'd have to move and didn't like it. He'd have to jump over the pawn in front of him to get to that space. He saw the police bot kneel down, and he resigned himself to his fate. He jumped over the bot, landing gracefully on the other side, before walking to the indicated square; beside the pawn Yuuta had moved last.

"Boss, I could have uh… captured that one there!" Drill Boy pointed at one of the prawns sat on an L-shape from where he was.

"Oh… yeah you could have." Yuuta realised, scratching the back of his head.

"You just want an excuse to jump across the board some more." Power Joe folded his arms, looking annoyed. While the two had been glaring at each other, they didn't notice that somebody had moved across the board to stand beside Drill Boy.

"Hi." Bishop said, making Drill Boy jump. Bishop was stood diagonally in front of Drill Boy.

"Boss! I have to move now!" Drill Boy began shivering, expecting he was going to be… he still didn't know what the word was. Yuuta didn't tap Drill Boy's picture though. He tapped a police bot's head and moved it forward one square. The bot moved, and that made Regina reconsider. Bishop saw the squares light up under him again, moving him back towards Regina. He stopped two squares in front of King.

"That didn't work…" He shook his head. Regina agreed; she'd wanted Drill Boy to move somewhere she could… capture him.

"Alright!" Yuuta cheered, tapping Shadowmaru once more. Shadowmaru saw the L-shape that formed and grinned. An L-shape from where this move ended was where Ace was stood. He walked over to his destination square, glancing at Ace.

"Duke, protect him!" Regina shouted, picking his path.

"Of course, my Lady." Duke then saw the path light up and winced.

"Hop to it, Sir Knight!" Power Joe grinned, knowing that Duke hated looking a fool. The police bot knelt down, so Duke could jump over it. Duke did so, not liking it one bit. He then headed to his destination square. That square had an L-shape that ended at Ace's position as well.

" **Oh no!** " Gunmax remarked from his square in the corner.

"So… I'll just move this instead!" Yuuta tapped Power Joe, and moved him forward. Power Joe looked nervously at the square his path ended at, but moved to it anyway.

"You can… capture Regina from there!" Drill Boy cheered, earning him a glare in response. Regina also saw she could capture Power Joe from her space as well. But then she looked backward from there. An L-shaped move from Drill Boy would capture her if she did so. She moved forward one square.

"Regina, yes you can make your moves yourself without inputting them, but please input them so that the system knows you've done it." Saejima told her. Regina looked and saw her picture was still in its original square. She tapped it and then tapped the square she'd moved to, one square in front of the square she started in. The board lit up for a second, then realised the piece was in the indicated square and switched out again.

"Chibi-Boss, can you get me out of danger?" Shadowmaru asked, glancing along the white diagonal that Regina now stood on.

"Sure!" Yuuta tapped Shadowmaru and moved him back towards him. Shadowmaru breathed a sigh of relief, before walking along his path. He stood back where he'd first moved to, beside the pawn. Yuuta glanced at the board, noting that a lot of pieces seemed to be in vulnerable positions, or running from them. He also saw a prawn moving forward, on to a diagonal with Power Joe.

"Boss!" Power Joe shouted. Yuuta had already tapped his icon, and had picked a square for him to move to. Power Joe ran a hand over his forehead; then moved along the indicated path. He was now stood in front of one of the pawns. Regina thought for a moment, before tapping Jack's icon. She then chose a path for him, before turning to look in his direction. Jack looked confused, before seeing the path lit up on the floor, and the police bot knelt down in front of him. Jack jumped over the bot then walked to the square at the end of the path. He then saw a diagonal line.

"Regina! That's right on…" Jack glanced nervously along the diagonal.

"Boss, let me!" Power Joe grinned, eager to do… whatever it was he was supposed to do.

"What happens if I do, Saejima-san?" Yuuta asked.

"The police bots will just move off the board for you if they are at the end of a bot's path. The Brave Police can do the same if they'd like; or…" Jack really didn't like the sound of that or.

"Let me push him!" Power Joe mimed cracking his knuckles. Yuuta tapped Power Joe's icon, then tapped Jack's space. The others thought Power Joe looked far too eager for this. He walked quickly over to the end of his path then gave Jack a shove. Jack stepped back, unsurely.

"Make your way off the board; then stand behind Yuuta." Saejima told him. Jack did so, sitting down huffily. He'd barely got to do anything.

"Alright! I got the first one!" Power Joe turned back to the others, not paying any attention to what was going on behind him. Regina had tapped the pawn on the same diagonal as he was and had tapped his head on her screen. Power Joe quickly found out what was going on when he felt a shove to his back. He ended up sprawled on the floor on his stomach, causing most of the other Brave Police to laugh.

"Didn't see that coming; did you?" Jack remarked from his seat beside the board.

"You got to be the first too!" Drill Boy pointed out.

"One of us off the board that is!" Gunmax teased as well. Power Joe stood up, going to stand behind Regina in a huff.

"What now, boss?" McCrane asked, knowing he wasn't going to be moving any time soon. Yuuta tapped Drill Boy's icon; then moved it to another square on the board. Drill Boy cheered when he saw the path light up, before running along it. It was very hard for some of the Brave Police not to smile at this. He was now stood in front of the pawn in that column. He looked around the board and saw another path light up. This time, it was going to be Duke moving. He walked more calmly along the path, the end of it being diagonally in front of Shadowmaru, to the left. Yuuta decided to take advantage of the fact Ace wasn't being protected anymore, and moved Shadowmaru back to the square on the left hand edge; an L-shape away from Ace. Shadowmaru walked forward one square; then realised what Yuuta had done with a smirk.

"Kneel down Duke." Duke shivered; why would the Boss do that to him? He did however kneel down so Shadowmaru could jump over him. The ninja landed gracefully on the other side, moving to stand in the indicated square while Duke stood back up. Duke saw a path indicated from where he stood and a pawn rested on the space he was going to move to. He began to walk along the path, the police bot walking off the board to go and stand behind Regina. He then saw exactly who was diagonally in front of him.

"Yuuta, you are in check." Saejima told him.

"What, does that mean I lost?" He asked, looking confused.

"No, but you do need to get out of check. Duke is on a path to capture you." Yuuta then noticed an L-shaped line from the square he was on to the square Duke was on.

"There are three ways to get out of check. By moving the king to a square that means it isn't being threatened by another piece, by moving another of your pieces into the way, or by capturing the piece that is causing the check." Saejima explained; having a good idea which one Yuuta was going to choose. Deckerd was giving him a look, one that said he could be trusted to solve this problem.

"Get him Deckerd!" Yuuta shouted, tapping Deckerd's icon then tapping Duke's. Duke saw the path light up at the same time Deckerd did. Deckerd stepped towards him, and Duke braced himself to be pushed over. He'd felt Deckerd's strength when they combined. Deckerd readied one of his arms to push and Duke closed his optics when the arm got close to him. Deckerd saw that and smiled, changing what he was going to do. He lighted tapped the end of Duke's nose with his index finger. Duke opened his optics and heard laughter from some of the other Brave Police.

"You didn't think I was going to push you over, did you?" Deckerd smirked, knowing that Duke would have thought just that. Duke made his way off the board, glancing at Regina, and hoping his Lady could win without his assistance. Regina pondered what to do now she had lost both of her knights. She then spotted an opening and tapped Ace's icon before moving him to stand beside Shadowmaru. Ace made the move, before realising what had happened once more.

"Yuuta's in check again!" He pointed out. Yuuta then noticed he was on a black diagonal that Ace was stood at the end of. He pondered for a moment, before moving one square to his left as he put the move into the system. Regina grinned; certain she had Yuuta on the ropes now. She tapped Bishop's icon, moving him to the white diagonal Yuuta now stood on. Bishop walked along the path, making it to the end square.

"Check!" He shouted, grinning.

"Yes Bishop, check beside you!" Gunmax shouted, still stood in his corner. Yuuta tapped the prawn on the diagonal with Bishop and moved it to his square. The police bot moved forward, before lightly pushing Bishop. Bishop remained on his feet.

"Hey Power Joe, how come you ended up on the floor when Bishop's smaller than you and didn't?" Dumpson asked, purposefully winding his team mate up.

"I got pushed from behind; Bishop got pushed from the front." Power Joe used as an excuse.

"So, you're saying you should have paid more attention then?" McCrane folded his arms, still having not moved from his starting square.

"Shut up!" Power Joe folded his arms, not enjoying the teasing. While this was going on, Regina was making her way across the board, right up to the pawn that had just captured Bishop, She saw it move off the board and walk to stand behind King. She then took her place on the square it had been stood on, entering it into the system.

"Boss, you're in check again!" Drill Boy warned him, shivering when he saw Regina was right beside him, ready to capture him.

"So, I'll just move out of check like this." Yuuta walked into the square to the left of him, entering it in the system as he did it. Regina grinned, moving back one square so she was now on the black diagonal that Yuuta was at the end of. She entered it into the system, giggling at Yuuta.

"You're in check again, Yuuta." Deckerd noted.

"Stop it Regina!" Yuuta told her off, moving one square to the right. Regina then pondered what to do, and spotted something she could do that wouldn't just be Yuuta moving back and forth. Though, she imagined his reaction would be funny. She tapped a pawn and moved it forward two squares. It now sat on a diagonal path with Shadowmaru.

"Chibi-Boss! Help me out!" Shadowmaru looked worried; all of the squares he could flee to didn't look very safe.

"Alright, but… uh, where should I move you to Shadowmaru?" Yuuta looked confused. One of Regina's pieces was going to capture Shadowmaru no matter where he moved to, and if he stayed where he was, the prawn Regina had just moved would capture him. Yuuta decided to tap Shadowmaru's icon anyway and tapped the square behind the prawn she'd just moved. Shadowmaru saw the move, thought if Regina decided to leave him alone it was a good one and walked along the path to the square. Regina tapped one of the pawns on the diagonal with Shadowmaru and moved it to the square Shadowmaru was on. The police bot moved forward, before giving Shadowmaru a push. He stepped backwards a little, but didn't fall over. He made his way over to sit beside Power Joe.

"How is it that push made you fall over?" He asked, prompting a growl from Power Joe.

"Because he's not as strong as you are, Shadowmaru." Dumpson told him, earning another call for them to shut up. Dumpson then noticed the square under his feet light up, along with the square diagonally in front of him to the left. He walked to the square Yuuta had picked and stood in it, looking at where he could move from there.

"Uh, Boss… I'm not sure that was a good move." He sounded nervous; he was questioning his Boss after all.

"Regina can't move to put me in check now; you can capture her if she tries!" Yuuta told him.

"Oh, good plan Boss!" He grinned. Regina tapped the police bot that was at the edge of the board and moved it forward one square. It was now stood in front of Drill Boy.

"Boss, I can capture her from there!" Drill Boy pointed at a square on an L-shape from where he was stood, that would put him on an L-shape from Regina.

"Alright!" Yuuta tapped Drill Boy and then tapped the square he was pointing at. Drill Boy ran over to the square and then grinned at Regina. She knew she had to do something; the queen was the most powerful piece on the board, and worth sacrificing another piece for. Regina stepped forward so she wasn't on an L-shaped path with Drill Boy any more, inputting what she just did into the system.

"We've got her running now!" Yuuta cheered, tapping Gunmax's icon next, moving him to the square where Drill Boy was standing just before.

"Oh, I see." Gunmax grinned, walking along the indicated path.

" **Coming for you, baby.** " He pointed at Regina from the square he now stood on. _Perfect._ Thought Regina, knowing exactly what she was going to do. She tapped her icon; then started to walk towards the police bot on the square in front of her. She tapped its icon just as she reached the edge of its square. The bot walked off the board to stand behind Pawn. Regina grinned; Yuuta was one move away from check once more.

"Yuuta! This looks like trouble! You're being backed into a corner!" Deckerd pointed out, nervously noting where Regina was standing on the board. Yuuta tapped Dumpson's icon and moved him on to the diagonal to block Regina from getting a check on him that way.

"Uh, Boss… I'm going to get captured if I move there…" He looked nervous, but walked along the glowing path to the square anyway. He stood nervously in the square, catching the wicked smirk on Regina's face. She tapped her icon, then tapped Dumpson's icon, waiting patiently for the path to light up. Dumpson looked nervous when he noticed the squares light up; knowing that he was going to be captured. Regina walked forward and readied her arm to push. Dumpson shivered, it wasn't Regina in his mind's eye. It was Ayako. He only hoped that the commissioner didn't have the bright idea of allowing _her_ to use one of those suits. He didn't think he'd be able to handle the idea of her being able to push him around or _wrestle_ _with him_. No, definitely not. He felt the push and it made him stumble backward, nearly falling over.

"Come on, I didn't push you that hard!" Regina told him.

"I don't think he was thinking of you, Regina." Gunmax grinned.

"He was thinking of Ayako-san!" McCrane smirked, a few of the others laughing when they spotted Dumpson was getting flustered.

"Like you wouldn't be imagining Seia-san pushing you around." Dumpson grumpily answered him, prompting a few oohs from the others. McCrane neglected to answer, and the Scotland Yard Brave Police thought this rather telling. Dumpson made his way to sit beside Power Joe and Shadowmaru, happy the attention was diverted from him for once.

"Yuuta, you're in check again." Regina told him, trying very hard to keep the grin off her face. Yuuta noticed, but couldn't see a way out of it.

"Boss, I'll protect you!" Drill Boy shouted, about to start moving to the space in question.

"Drill Boy, wait for me to input it!" Drill Boy stopped still, until the path lit up. He ran along it, standing on the square between Yuuta and Regina. She grinned, trying to think of what to say. She was sure she'd heard Gunmax say what she decided on.

" **Game, set** Yuuta." Regina tapped her icon, then tapped Drill Boy's icon. The path lit up, making Drill Boy start twitching nervously. Regina couldn't help cooing at him. He looked so nervous; she just wanted to comfort him. She saw his optics were shut and knew what she was going to do. She reached out and tapped the end of his nose with her index finger. Drill Boy looked at her, and she smiled at him. He then walked off the board, seeing that Yuuta was once again in check. He made his way over to the other Brave Police and sat down.

"Yuuta, that's checkmate." Saejima told him.

"What? But I can capture Regina." Yuuta said, about to do so.

"No you can't, I'm stood here." Ace pointed out, still stood on the black diagonal in a straight line from Regina. Yuuta then glanced around the square he was on and saw that Regina could get him, no matter where he moved to. There were also no pieces he could move into the way.

"Aw… but I was winning…" Yuuta whined.

"Yuuta, the only square you could have moved to, to get out of check is the square that Deckerd is standing on." Saejima told him. Saejima then started laughing, making all of the Japanese Brave Police start worrying.

"Now, you must all do something of my choosing. And what I have chosen is…" The pause only made them worry more.

"You will all wear one of these." Saejima opened a door behind him, and dragged a large mannequin wearing a costume out from behind it. Each of the Japanese Brave Police winced when they saw what it was.

"Is that…" Power Joe shuddered.

"It looks like the uniform that Yuuta was made to wear to investigate that school." Deckerd pointed out, before remembering what Yuuta had said after that fiasco.

"Thank you commissioner!" Yuuta laughed; the expressions on the faces of the Brave Police were just too funny.

"Wait… was this just after I'd joined you?" Duke pondered, recalling Yuuta wearing a similar costume.

"And I'm sure you were the only one who didn't laugh at me wearing it, Duke!" Yuuta grinned, turnabout really was fair play.

"Um… do we take turns?" Drill Boy scratched his head.

"No, you will all be wearing one. King, Pawn, Rook, come over here and help me." Saejima figured the three of them would be getting a little stiff. They headed over to help out the commissioner, laughing as they pulled the mannequins out of the store cupboard. The Japanese Brave Police couldn't help noticing there were seven, one in each colour of the rainbow, but pastel coloured. Each of them had a sneaking suspicion who would be wearing the pink one.

"You can pick who wears which one, and, if he needs help, help him into it." This got laughs from each of the Scotland Yard Brave Police.

"Pleased you decided to side with us now, Knight?" Bishop asked, making his way over to the costumes.

"I have an idea for who is going to wear the sky blue one…" He smirked, glancing over his shoulder at Deckerd. A sinking feeling came over each of the other Japanese Brave Police.

"I'm going to end up in the pink one, aren't I?" Dumpson sounded resigned to this fact.

"As surely as I will end up in the lilac one." Shadowmaru remarked.

A short while later…

 _I feel ridiculous._ Deckerd could have sworn he hadn't signed up for this. There had to be a waver in there somewhere, probably right under being played with by a giant panda like a child's toy. He couldn't help thinking that if the commissioner had managed to create these costumes for the Brave Police to wear, he clearly had too much time on his hands. He had a rather short skirt on as well as a sailor top. Instead of the pale green accented ones that Yuuta had to wear; his were sky blue. The red ribbon had been swapped for a blue one that was almost the same shade as his paintjob. _If this skirt is short on me… Shadowmaru had better hold on to his._ Deckerd couldn't believe he'd thought that.

"He looks so cute!" Regina cooed. Deckerd looked flustered; sure that ridiculous was the word he'd use. It got laughs from Power Joe and Gunmax.

"I wouldn't laugh you two." Shadowmaru shook his head.

"Yeah!" Rook grinned evilly.

"You're next!" Pawn smirked; then laughed at the shocked expressions on the faces of the two of them.

"Lady, how do I attach this?" Duke held up a sky blue bow, which Deckerd winced at. He guessed it was to go on his head.

"With this!" Regina handed him something, which he attached to the back of the bow. Deckerd felt one of Duke's hands on the back of his head; then something getting pushed into place.

"There! Even cuter!" Regina grinned. His confused look only served to make everyone else laugh.

"It looks better with the ribbon on your head." Yuuta told him. Deckerd could have sworn his cheeks were red; even though metal didn't do that the way skin did.

"Next!" Regina shouted, glancing at the Scotland Yard Brave Police who were just sitting around.

"This will be done much sooner if you all help me get these six dressed up." Regina pointed to the remaining Japanese Brave Police. Jack smirked, heading over to collect the mannequin with the green costume on it. Ace pointed at Gunmax and Jack nodded.

" **No way.** " He folded his arms, glaring at both of them.

" **Yes way.** " Jack answered back. Gunmax seemed surprised to hear English answering him; then recalled who it was. _It's one of the Scotland Yard lot, of course he can speak English. Wait… does that mean Duke can?_ Gunmax pondered, standing still with his arms above his head. He'd wear the costume, but like hell was he going to put it on himself! He was momentarily blinded by cloth.

"Step forward." He did as Jack asked; feeling more cloth rub against his feet when he did so. He then felt someone's hands on his antenna with more fabric rubbing against it. _This feels weird._ He thought, before feeling the fabric slide up his legs, then both down his front and his antenna.

"Now that's cute! Regina, take a look!" Jack shouted over to his commander. Regina did so, cooing at the sight. Gunmax had the ribbon tied around his antenna.

"Do the same thing with Power Joe and Drill Boy!" She suggested, knowing that would make Drill Boy too cute for words.

"I don't know why I didn't see this coming when the commissioner said he wouldn't tell us his plan." Shadowmaru tugged at the skirt; it was too short for him.

"I don't either, but I was right…" Dumpson whined. He knew he'd get the pink one. Rook and Pawn were still attempting to tie the red bow to attach to the back his head. They kept getting one end longer than the other. They gave up with it, and took it over to Regina. She got the bow right first time. It then had something attached to it and Dumpson felt one of the two bot's hands on the back of his head, then the bow attaching to it. He whined; knowing he must look ridiculous.

"Now, how is it that King managed to get the bow right first time and you two didn't?" Bishop asked, collecting a lemon yellow costume. The Scotland Yard Brave Police had all worked out that the commissioner had designed these costumes with the Japanese Brave police in mind; as the ribbons matched their paint jobs perfectly.

"Saejima-san must have been looking for a reason for them to wear these!" Rook grinned, collecting the pale orange costume. Jack joined him and Pawn, taking the costume over to Drill Boy.

"No way! I'm not wearing that!"

"You didn't seem to mind when it was I who would be wearing the costume." Deckerd pointed out, moving his hands to try and find how the bow was attached to his head. Duke gave him a look and he stopped.

"There is one for Duke too." Saejima told them, since most of the Brave Police were either in their costumes, or being helped into them.

"Saejima-san! You wouldn't!" Duke protested. He then saw a curious look on Lady's face and hoped she didn't decide that he should wear his costume too.

"I don't doubt that he would." McCrane felt the black ribbon attach to the back of his head. That was five of them in costume now.

"You'd look so cute Duke." Lady grinned at him. She could just picture it too; a white costume, with red ribbons tied around the antenna on the side of Duke's head. Duke felt torn between not wanting to disappoint Lady and not wanting to wear that costume.

"But I won't make you wear the costume." She told him, laughing at the sigh of relief she got in response. They heard a squabble break out and turn to see what it was. Power Joe was determined not to have the ribbons tied on his antennae, and Ace was holding him still while Bishop and King tied them on. Drill Boy kept fidgeting because he was being made to stand still, but wasn't protesting being dressed up. He kept playing with the ends of the ribbons he could see fluttering in front of him as he walked over to the others.

"That's all of them." King smirked. He was happy Regina had won now. _They_ would have had to wear them had she lost.

"We all look ridiculous…" Power Joe lamented; knowing how the other six looked, and assuming he looked just as bad.

"I'd have used cute!" Drill Boy bounced on the spot. None of them had noticed that Saejima had left the room to get something and had since returned. He showed both Yuuta and Regina what he'd brought and both of them grinned.

"All of you look over here." Yuuta shouted at them. The seven of them did so, unsure why Yuuta wanted them to look at him.

"And smile for the camera!" Regina told them. Saejima pressed the shutter just as they all heard there was a camera. Saejima showed Regina and Yuuta the picture and both of them laughed.

"That's perfect!" Regina told him, also telling him she'd like a copy to take home with her. The Scottish Brave Police would definitely get a laugh out of it.

"You have to send a copy to Ayako, Seia and the others who get on well with them!" Yuuta's comment made all of them worry.

"The kids can't see me like this!" Power Joe shouted, waving one of his hands at Saejima. He heard similar protests from the others. Saejima didn't say anything, just walked away from them. He already knew he was going to make enough copies of this picture for everyone who knew the Brave Police personally to have a copy. Yuuta and Regina pointed out that the Brave Police could remove their costumes now, and headed off out of the room, followed by the Scotland Yard group.

"Didn't Saejima-san say there was a costume for Duke?" Power Joe whispered to the others.

"Yes, he did." Deckerd recalled, clearly not catching the wicked thought that the rest of them had.

"Then, shouldn't Sir Knight have to wear it?" Gunmax asked with a smirk. Dumpson had already sneaked off towards Duke. The unsuspecting bot would never see it coming.

XxX

"We have a letter!" Regina told the Brave Police there. They gathered around to see what it was, noting that the letter was quite large. Regina opened it and found that there was a note and a blank sheet. She turned the sheet over and started laughing.

"They look so cute!" She held the picture up so that the others could see.

"I'd have used ridiculous personally." King smirked.

"What happened to cause this?" Ten asked, looking confusedly at the picture.

"I'll explain it later." Ace told him, sliding an arm around the yellow bot. Regina let Bishop hold the picture for the others, so she could look at the note. It read 'Deckerd informed me that, although he was on the winning team, Duke should have had to wear his costume as well. The Brave Police made it happen when we weren't there to see it, but this is the result. Hope you like it. Yuuta.' Regina then turned the picture over and squeaked.

"What is it Regina?" Rook knelt down, a little concerned for her.

"Duke looks adorable." She then held the picture up so the others could see. They starting laughing immediately.

"He _willingly_ did this? They must have promised him something big to get him to humiliate himself like that!" Jack laughed harder.

"Not exactly willing. Look." Pawn pointed at Duke's arms; which were being held by Power Joe and Gunmax to stop him running while one of the others took the picture.

"This one can go above my desk. You lot can do something similar with the other one if you like." Regina informed them. The Scotland Yard lot knew exactly where it was going. In full view of the communication screen; so that it could be seen when they were communicating with the Japanese Brave Police.

XxX

"Did you get a letter this morning Yuuta-kun?" Emily asked him, holding the letter up.

"No, but I think you'll like what's inside them." Yuuta answered cryptically.

"You know?" Masaki looked confused.

"Heh, I was there when it got sent out." Yuuta informed them. Kikomaru started to carefully open the envelope. Emily and Masaki followed suit. They saw a note. It read 'For Power Joe's friend.' Kikomaru was the first of them to turn the picture over. He started laughing, making both of the other two ponder what at.

"Flip the picture over, and you'll find out." Yuuta told them. Both of them did so and Masaki began laughing as well. Emily just cooed at the picture.

"He looks so cute!" She ran her fingers over him, almost wishing that he was with them right now to share the enjoyment.

"I'd use ridiculous. They all look ridiculous." Masaki pointed out, still laughing at it.

"Keep the pictures where you like; but don't let Power Joe get hold of them." Yuuta told his friends; heading off to see if his sisters had received their picture.

XxX

"Yuuta, is this supposed to be for you?" Azuki asked him when he got home.

"No, it is definitely for you Azuki." Yuuta told her, before remembering something.

"Make sure that Kurumi sees it too." He then headed off to see if he could find his other sister. Azuki had opened the envelope and found a note which said simply 'To Shadowmaru's friends.' She flipped the picture over and squealed.

"He looks so cute! So does Deckerd!" She ran her fingers over Shadowmaru's head, then Deckerd's.

"What's this about Deckerd?" Kurumi peeked around the corner at Azuki's shout.

"You have to see it Kurumi!" Azuki turned the picture around so her younger sister could see. Kurumi started laughing.

"Just keep this picture away from the bots in it." Yuuta told them.

"No fear of them getting their hands on it!" Kurumi told him, still laughing.

"We have to show the neighbours how cute their Patokichi is!" Azuki put the picture back in the envelope and she and Kurumi headed out of the door. Yuuta grinned; he had not only a copy of that picture; he also had the one of Duke.

XxX

"I wonder if this is my acceptance letter for that article I sent off yesterday…" Ayako pondered, not seeing a return address on it. She opened the letter, seeing only a note which read 'For Dumpson's GIRLFRIEND.' Ayako giggled, knowing that Yuuta must have wrote that. Yuuta may have been young; but he could still apparently tell how flustered Dumpson got around her. She wondered what the picture was of, and flipped it over.

"Oh, good god!" She laughed, seeing all of Japan's Brave Police dressed as schoolgirls. She started laughing harder when she noted Dumpson's costume was pink.

"I really want to see him wearing it now, it looks so ridiculous!" She just about managed to force out. This picture was going above her desk at home; so she had something to cheer her up when she got home.

XxX

"Colonel! Letter for you." An officer handed it to her, before making his way back out of the tent.

"Thank you!" Seia shouted; hoping the man heard her. She picked it up to have a look at. _No return address. Whoever sent this must really not want it back… I hope it's not a bomb…_ Seia then carefully opened the letter seeing only a note. She blushed when she read what it said. 'For McCrane's GIRLFRIEND.' Yuuta must have wrote it, but how did he found out about…? _Maybe McCrane told him?_ She pondered. She also wondered if perhaps the picture had something to do with McCrane. She flipped it over and smiled at it. _He looks so cute…_ She could see the others in the picture as well, but her eyes were drawn to him. She knew where she was keeping her picture. She may have got a red marker and drew a heart around McCrane, but she'd never tell.

XxX

"Toudou-san, Saejima-san told me to give you this." Yuuta handed him two sheets of paper, then walked off. Toudou looked confused, but spotted writing on one of them. 'To Gunmax's friend.' Toudou looked even more confused; he wouldn't have said he and Gunmax were friends. He flipped it over and snorted.

"How on earth did they get them to wear those? I know the commissioner is very persuasive when he wants to be, but…" Toudou grinned as he glanced over the picture. _Drill Boy is too cute._ He knew he'd made that bot to be really kid friendly; but that level of cuteness should be illegal. _I wish I had your skill at making them do ridiculous things, Saejima…_ Toudou thought, knowing that these pictures were going in his office where the Brave Police wouldn't see them. They'd go right beside his other photos; everyone that was important to him had a picture in his office; his creations included with these.

 **AN: I think I'll just leave that there. Of course I was going to bring back the Scotland Yard Brave Police! I am unsure whether I got their official names, or if they are fan picked... If they are fan picked, credit goes to erilmadith_everyoung for their names. The Exo-suit is my tiny little Transformers reference I had to sneak in here. Yuuta calls the pawns prawns because that is what I used to do when I was his age. Shadowmaru calls Yuuta 'Chibi-Boss' because that is what he actually says. I hope that the chess game is actually clear enough to follow what is happening... And yes, I really did have to make all of them wear schoolgirl uniforms; I laughed when Deckerd was shown in one, and had to make it happen! The bows are attached with a magnet of some description. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!**


End file.
